DeFalco
DeFalco – postać występująca w Call of Duty: Black Ops II. Życiorys Historia Nie wiadomo co dokładnie działo się z DeFalco przed wydarzeniami z Call of Duty: Black Ops II. W pewnym momencie dołączył on do Menendeza, a potem do Cordis Die i jednocześnie został dowódcą tej organizacji terrorystycznej jak również najemników. Przyjął też przydomek "DeFalco", aby ukryć prawdziwą tożsamość. Pakistan Pierwszy raz pojawia się w misji "Upadły anioł" w Pakistanie, gdzie rozmawia z Menendezem i Pakistańczykami. Później DeFalco rozmawia z Menendezem m.in na temat porwania Karmy. Colossus Kolejny raz DeFalco pojawia się w misji "Karma", gdzie razem z najemnikami atakuje Colossusa, aby znaleźć i porwać Karmę. W wyniku jego działań doszło do masakry w klubie Solar, gdzie zginęła duża ilość cywilów. Później w zależności od decyzji podjętych przez gracza mogą się wydarzyć 2 scenariusze: Karma uratowana= Jeśli graczowi uda się dotrzeć na lądowisko wystarczająco szybko i zabić DeFalco, to Karma zostanie uratowana. Chwilę później Mason porozmawia z Chloe, a Salazar i Harper zabiorą ciało DeFalco do VTOLa. |-| Karma porwana= Jeśli gracz nie dobiegnie na lądowisko wystarczająco szybko, to DeFalco przeżyje i pojawi się w kolejnych misjach, a Karma zostanie porwana i będzie można ją uratować w misji "Druga szansa". Jemen Jeśli DeFalco przeżył starcie na Colossusie, to pojawi się w misji "Pięta Achillesa" gdzie powita Menendeza na scenie stojąc przed tłumem zwolenników Cordis Die. W pewnym momencie przyleci VTOL i zostanie zestrzelony przez DeFalco (lub losowego żołnierza jeśli ten zginął). Później idzie on z Menendezem do cytadeli i jest obecny podczas podejmowania decyzji dotyczącej zabicia lub oszczędzenia Harpera. Niezależnie od decyzji DeFalco prawdopodobnie ucieka przed tym jak Menendez zostaje schwytany. Atak na USS Obamę DeFalco razem z setkami najemników będzie atakował lotniskowiec. Dołączy on wtedy do Menendeza i w zależności od tego kto znajduje się na mostku mogą wydarzyć się 4 scenariusze: DeFalco, Karma i Farid= DeFalco podejdzie do Karmy i ją uderzy, lecz po chwili zostanie zastrzelony przez Farida, który z kolei ginie zabity przez Salazara. |-| DeFalco i Karma= DeFalco podejdzie do Karmy od tyłu, po czym poderżnie jej gardło i położy ciało na ziemi. |-| DeFalco i Farid= DeFalco zacznie iść w stronę Farida, a ten wyciągnie pistolet i strzeli do DeFalco. Z kolei ranny DeFalco odda strzał w stronę Farida, w wyniku czego obaj giną. |-| DeFalco= Po zastrzeleniu dwóch żołnierzy nie stanie się nic. Salazar, wraz z DeFalco, stanie przy Briggsie. Po zdradzie Salazara (jeśli przeżyje) będzie on patrzył jak Menendez wgrywa swojego wirusa. Później najprawdopodobniej uciekł on z Menendezem. Haiti Po atakach dronów na chińskie i amerykańskie miasta, ci drudzy atakują Haiti, gdzie znajduje się stacja kontrolująca drony. Menendez razem z DeFalco po zabiciu dwóch żołnierzy przebierają się w ich mundury, i próbują uciec, jednak zostają powstrzymani przez Masona i (jeśli przeżył) Harpera. DeFalco zostaje wtedy zabity przez Masona, gdy będzie próbował zastrzelić Harpera. Jeśli DeFalco zginął, to zastąpi go losowo generowany najemnik. Ciekawostki *Ma albinizm. *W misji "Karma", istnieje możliwość odciągnięcia DeFalco do przyjaznego NPC (np.: Harpera), który go zabije. Galeria DeFalco profile BOII.png|Profil DeFalco DeFalco Hostage BOII.png|DeFalco z zakładnikiem w misji "Karma" DeFalco Fight BOII.png|DeFalco walczący z Masonem w misji "Karma" Good Ending Karma BOII.png|Zwłoki DeFalco ciągnięte przez Salazara i Harpera DeFalcoAV.png|DeFalco w misji "Pięta Achillesa" Raul Menendez Rally BOII.png|DeFalco na scenie DeFalco and Menendez at execution scene BOII.png|DeFalco z Menendezem po zestrzeleniu VTOLA Harpera w misji "Pięta Achillesa" Defalco odysseus.png|DeFalco w misji "Odyseusz" DeFalco Judgment Day.jpg|DeFalco przebrany za żołnierza JSOC w misji "Dzień sądu" Kategoria:Postacie z Call of Duty: Black Ops II